


Sara's Cold Gun

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [22]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snart left Sara something. Well, kinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sara's Cold Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Self-prompt. Happened 1x16 Legendary.

It was the final battle between them and Savage. They were split into pairs—each pair eas to go to one specific point in time and kill Savage and rescue Kendra.

It was set. The Atom and Heatwave. Rip Hunter and Hawkman. Firestorm and White Canary.

Before Rip dropped them off on each assigned time, he held a group meeting at the bridge.

“This is it. If we accomplish this task, the timeline will be restored into a world where Savage didn’t exist. We will finally end that immortal bastard once and for all.”

The team looked at each other. This is their final battle. To all the things they’ve sacrificed. To all the things and people that they’ve lost. This was the end.

Rip continued. “Lady, gentlemen, it was a blast working with all of you. I hope you all have learned from this adventure. I hope you’ve gained many things. And for the last time, hopefully, I hope you have yourselves ready—your weapons, your minds, and your bodies.”

A huge clunk of noise was made as Rip placed Snart’s Cold Gun in the center.

“Tonight, we’ll fight for the future. For ourselves. For our families. For Mister Snart. The one who saved us all, and the timeline. A legend.”

 

Sara looked at the Cold Gun longingly. The same gun she saw Snart take apart and build back, everytime they were in the weapons room. It was the same gun that saved her countless of times. The same gun she carried as Leonard told her to go and save Mick and herself.

A tear fell on her cheek. A tear that the team saw.

_Leonard, you bastard. We will be saving the future but what about ours? Our future? Me and you?_

 

Rip held the gun and handed it to Sara. She hesitated to grab it but then, Mick nudged her.

“Take it, Blondie. It’s yours.”

She looked at Rip, not minding the tears streaming down her face.

“I can’t, Rip.”

“Yes, you can, Miss Lance. He’d want you to have it. He left it behind for a reason. For you.”

Ray added, “He might not be looking for your back this time. He might not save you now but that gun can. He’s gone but he’s still looking out for you, Sara.”

She could barely open her eyes for the tears that she neglects on wiping. She looked at Rip’s extended arms.

Then, the captain’s reassuring words came to her.

“I know you’re not that much into guns, but hold on to it, at least.”

 

And so she took it. She grabbed a holster and attached it to her leg.

“I’m gonna fight, Snart. And I’m gonna fight for you.”


End file.
